


片儿

by SaliOne



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliOne/pseuds/SaliOne
Relationships: Jian "Uzi" Zi-Hao/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok
Kudos: 6





	片儿

史森明一回租房就看见喻文波撅着屁股鼓捣电视柜里面的那个DVD机，他一巴掌拍上去：“哎哟儿子这次又淘回来什么样的碟啊？”

喻文波反手拍史森明肚子上：“狗b别乱叫，这次好不容易找到了uzi的绝版老碟，花了我几百大洋，赶紧来看看。”

史森明一听马上扔下书包和他一起鼓捣DVD机，整个脸上掩盖不住的兴奋：“woc你可太牛了，本来uzi的碟就不好找，这些年他还慢慢上岸不干了，这可是个宝贝啊怎么还不干了……”

喻文波研究着插头该怎么插：“这有什么办法，他就不属于特别吃香的那种类型，早年拍的碟多但是销量不怎么好，吃他这款的少啊，没看到现在我也就发现你一个也喜欢uzi。”

说完，DVD装好，连接上了电视屏幕，租房里的电视倒是气派得很，曲面液晶屏，看碟带来最直接的视觉冲击。喻文波从自己的黑书包里掏出光碟，打开盒子，用自己的食指和拇指虔诚地取出反着光的碟片，小心的吹了吹上面（并不存在）的灰，充满仪式感地把影碟放进了DVD播放机。史森明在一旁等得不难烦：“快点行不行？等着看呢。”喻文波白一眼：“急什么，uzi老师可是需要仔细观摩的。”

电视上出现了画面，稍微有些晃动的，像是有人拿着相机在拍，也像是真实的人眼视角，他们两个屏住呼吸一眨不眨盯着屏幕，视线进了房间，看家具是卧室，往右一转是块磨砂玻璃，隐隐约约听见了水声，里面像是有人在洗澡。

有人走了进来，男人带着黑边的圆框眼睛，抿着的嘴唇在嘴角微微翘起，穿着一身合身的衬衫走了进来。（喻文波边解裤腰带边说原来乌兹这么早就和李相赫开始合作了吗，史森明说嚯嚯老炮友了啊）李相赫活动了一下脖子，径直推开浴室的磨砂玻璃门。

雾蒙蒙的一片，李相赫摘下眼镜，放在洗手台上，里面的简自豪哼着歌在洗澡，甚至连有人进来了也没注意到，李相赫就这么悄无声息地走进去，伸手摸上了简自豪光裸的背脊。简自豪浑身一个哆嗦转过头来，震惊愤怒的表情在见到是李相赫的时候迅速软化，转而露出一个无害的笑，说：“是你啊。”

李相赫说嗯，他的目光扫过简自豪的身体，看他被温热的水蒸红的皮肤，湿漉漉的头发贴在额头上，水流从他的下巴流到脖子，再流过他的胸前。李相赫的喉结动了一下，简自豪伸手要去关掉花洒，他说：“不用。”他解开衬衫，解开皮带，外裤连同内裤一起扔到一边。他伸出手搭在简自豪的脖子上，凑过去亲吻。

简自豪的嘴唇软软的，而李相赫的嘴唇有些凉，两个人靠在一起，温热的水流从头上淋下来，李相赫很快地就把手探到简自豪的身后，简自豪也很自然地把两条腿稍微分开好让李相赫的手指能够顺利地进入他的身体。他很喜欢男人的手指，纤长、灵活，能在手背上看到青色的静脉血管，比他自己的手指要好看，但李相赫很喜欢他肉肉的手，就像喜欢他滑腻丰腴的身体一样，从头到脚他都喜欢。

李相赫借着水流很顺利地进入了简自豪的身体，他把两根手指并在一起玩弄软热的穴肉，时不时再张开旋转，简自豪的嘴唇也被他咬着，大腿微微颤抖，小声地呜呜叫着。李相赫的手指和他本人一样熟知简自豪的敏感点，他轻轻地按上去，简自豪就会把搭在他肩上的手抓紧他的后背。淋浴的水掩盖了简自豪流出来的水，李相赫感觉到自己的手指泡在温泉里一样又热又滑，他离开简自豪的嘴唇，一口咬上他的肩膀，同时他分开简自豪的两腿，温柔地进入了他。

简自豪发出像猫一样的长长的呻吟，他的后背靠到了瓷砖上，带着凉意的瓷砖让他打了一个寒颤，李相赫安慰一样含住他的耳垂，开始慢慢地动起来。简自豪被填满了，他蹙起眉头，脚垫起来，唇齿之间漏出连成一片的呻吟。呻吟带着情欲，情欲填满了整个浴室，简自豪摇摇晃晃地站在李相赫和瓷砖墙壁之间乖乖给他操，穴肉又紧又湿地吸着李相赫的阴茎，他这个时候整个人都是柔软的，柔软的手臂搭在李相赫的后背，柔软的腰随着动作来回晃动，柔软的甬道被李相赫火热的性器烫平了层层的褶皱。他们做过好几次，简自豪红色熟透的穴肉熟悉李相赫的形状，并乖顺地为他敞开，就像一把合适的剑鞘。

浴室湿热的气氛如同两人之间粘腻的情潮，无声翻涌着，简自豪抽泣，李相赫的性器在他的穴里为非作歹，顶着他的敏感带不放，快感一阵一阵冲上他的头脑，后穴里的水也一股一股温热地浇在李相赫的龟头，他被干得潮吹不止，身前的阴茎不断地吐出前液，他急促地呼吸着，哆哆嗦嗦问李相赫：“你怎么还不射……”

李相赫亲一下他的眼睑：“快了。”他挺动腰身，在已经被操开的穴里狠干，简自豪浑身发软，快感如细密的电流从后腰一路攀升，让他的眼前有些发白，李相赫还在动，而他的穴里已经开始抽搐了，他环着李相赫的脖子想要去讨一个亲吻，身前的男人满足了他，四片嘴唇贴在一起，李相赫舔过简自豪的上颚和舌根，把他紧紧地压在瓷砖墙壁上，抵住他的最深处射了。

一吻毕，简自豪大口呼吸着，李相赫拨开他额头的湿发，问：“他出差什么时候回来？”

简自豪半阖着眼：“还有一个星期呢。”

李相赫说好，站在花洒下面帮简自豪清理，穴里流出来的精液顺着腿下滑，色情得很。冲洗干净了李相赫关掉淋浴从旁边拿过毛巾给简自豪擦干头发和身体，简自豪笑嘻嘻地也拿了一条毛巾给李相赫擦头发，两个人毫无顾忌地玩闹着，突然门口传来了敲门声，还有一个男人的声音说着宝贝我回来了，二人猛地一愣，同时转头看向镜头，画面一黑，影片结束了。

史森明长舒一口气：“太爽了我靠。”

喻文波满脸的满足：“不愧是乌兹老师。”

“不过啊，有一说一，你觉得片儿里简自豪的老公会是谁演的啊？”

“要是让我演演该多好，我也想和简自豪做一次。”

“谁不想呢。”


End file.
